


Reach for My Hand

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, F/F, Hearing Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Time continues to move during Byleth's five-year-long coma, but her deep sleep isn't as peaceful as one would expect... until a certain someone comes into the picture.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 39





	Reach for My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some mental images I have of... the struggles that I had to go through in my life. I had written this kind of concept once with Edelgard a long while back, so I decided it would be fair if Byleth has her turn too.

It was lonely for Byleth Eisner.

The rusted chains rattled as the neon-haired mercenary shifted on the smooth floor. She sat with her legs close to her chest, hugging them. Lacerations riddled her body, bruises splotched here and there throughout her exposed arms, her eyes just as hollow as her still heart.

During those five years Byleth was asleep, it was anything but peaceful in this dark void.

The chains rattled again as she shifted her position. Injuries she sustained from the battle against the Church of Seiros had not healed yet.

Every little movement earned her a wince— a whimper from the burning ache that stretched throughout her entire back. A sharp stab from her back cost Byleth her breath. She also cannot forget about the blood that filled her mouth, leaking from the corner of her chapped lips as the strong iron overwhelmed her tastebuds.

Byleth did not want to move, but her staying in one position for too long numbed her limbs, a dull ache resonating from various parts of her shoulders, neck, and lower back.

She bit back a grunt as she crossed her legs. Despite the darkness, she could see and feel the metallic captors around her ankles. It clinked and clanked even with slight movements.

_Itchy._

Byleth’s hand reached up to her neck, her trembling finger brushing upon the rustic collar. Her uneven nails scratched at her skin through the narrow cracks of her metal bind. The blood continued to fall from her mouth as she breathed out, the droplets crawling to the end of her chin and dripping onto her torn leggings.

_It’s always like this._

Her movement was very limited. Standing was already an impossible task thanks to these chains. And these chains held her down as if she were a feral dog… though it would be best to say that these chains restrained a demon.

_“Ashen Demon!”_

Those voices again. It boomed throughout the dark space, their distorted voices grating her ears. Byleth ignored them as it repeated. Just like how she used to. Even before she fell into a coma, she heard that nickname wherever she was.

Both from her enemies and allies.

_“Ashen Demon!”_

Why was she given that nickname? Just because she could not show her expression like the others does not mean she is cold-hearted and cruel. Byleth fought alongside her comrades in a similar fashion. She had fun with them. The drinks they shared, the number of times she went fishing with Jeralt, and how she stubbornly tended to their injuries… Did they mean nothing in the end?

_“To think that I would be the first person you would cry for… that makes me happy.”_

Another voice. Byleth stopped scratching, yet her nails dug deep into her neck, threatening to tear her skin. A strong ache clutched her still heart, and it was an ache that overrode her pain. Tears started falling as she wiped her wet cheeks.

“Jeralt…”

She misses him so… so much. Since the day she could remember, Jeralt was always by her side. Despite his rugged looks and lifestyle, he did everything he could to be a parental figure in her life. He was a father she was blessed to have.

But fate decided otherwise.

If only she was faster… If only she had abused the Divine Pulse beyond the limits… If only she had stopped the knife from plunging into his back…

_"I love you so much, Byleth."_

“Dad!”

The chains rattled again as she continued to wipe her tears away, her sniffles getting louder.

Oh, what she would do to have him for one more day!

_“Who are you really?”_

Jeralt’s voice disappeared in an instant. In his place, Seteth’s voice rang out. Byleth stopped crying and lifted her head.

Ah— She cannot forget that incident. There was the merging with Sothis. She came out as a new person, her hair changed, her eyes brighter than they ever were, and her ability to use the Divine Pulse strengthened tenfold.

However, the cost of gaining these abilities was almost unbearable. Byleth rubbed her temple, a pounding headache coming forth.

Seteth’s interrogative questions spat at her. Soon, he was joined by other voices. One of them was Flayn. A question about how they are now related. Some she could identify, but others from complete strangers.

_“Is that really the Professor?”_

The wary eyes from the staff and students became prominent as unwanted gossips spread like wildfire throughout Garreg Mach Monastery. Jabs about how she looks astonishingly related to Rhea pulled her spirit down. Even her beloved from the Black Eagles made a casual remark if she herself became that of a goddess.

“I’m not.”

Then, there was Sothis.

Her childhood friend that only she could talk to gone in an instant that fateful day.

“…I miss her.”

So much, just like how much she missed Jeralt.

_“How lovely… it would be for this moment to last forever…”_

The final voice faded in after the raging commotions about her new appearance. A shiver ran down Byleth’s spine as the honeyed words from Rhea slithered into her ears. The mercenary slowly grabbed her head, her fingers tangled with her disheveled hair.

_“I wish I could hold onto to this time we have stolen… that you and I could create a world without end…”_

Byleth understood the misconception of her attitude. Cool, aloof, naïve, strong, and fearless. But she feared some things, and one of them came from the very person that Jeralt desperately tried to protect her from.

_“You are so much more than the light.”_

A wave of nausea washed over her. Byleth’s nails dug into her scalp, her features twisted. “No… don’t you dare say it…” she whimpered.

_“You are my…”_

“No, please!” Byleth felt the chains shrink in length as she started tugging hard against them. Pain flared from her wounds, but her eyes went wide, her arms and legs pulling her captors in futility. She breathed fast until her vision faded in and out like strobe lights. The memories washed over her as she shook her head wildly. “Don’t call me—”

_“Mother.”_

A broken outcry was heard from Byleth. She stopped struggling and went limp, her head hanging down. Byleth felt her soul crumble in that instant.

“I’m… me…” she croaked. “I’m not… your Mother…”

Rhea’s comforting words sickened her, and Byleth could do nothing more than endure the torment in this darkness.

Eventually, Rhea’s voice would fade, but it would return with the same voices of those that dared call her the Ashen Demon. Voices of Jeralt would come next… then Seteth and the whispers about her physical change… and, finally, Rhea herself.

It was a cycle. An endless cycle.

Byleth lost track of how many times she had to listen to the haunting words from those that she knew. Accompanied by the stinging pain from shifting her positioning and unhealed injuries, Byleth wondered if she was receiving retribution in this personal Hell.

If only she had the Sword of Creator, she would have killed herself to end it once and for all.

_“Professor!”_

A voice. It was a voice, unlike many others, that came to disrupt the torturous loop. One that was familiar and dear to her heart.

_“I’ve finally found you.”_

The sound of glass cracking came from overhead. Alarmed, Byleth barely managed to get up on her feet, grimacing as she looked.

It all happened too fast. The dark space shattered with a single glance. Byleth immediately raised her arms with closed eyes, the sharp pieces harmlessly bouncing off her. By the time she reopened her eyes, she noticed someone peering down from above, the light shining down upon her.

_“My teacher, grab my hand!”_

“Edelgard?”

Instinctively, Byleth reached for her hand. A fire ignited in her chest, the light returning to her hollow eyes. However, the collar jerked her back, eliciting a choking cough. Both blood and saliva dribbled to her chin as the chains shrunk again. Forced down to her knees, Byleth gritted her teeth, looking at Edelgard again.

The young student extended her hand out.

_“Byleth!”_

At that same moment, Byleth came to the realization with her surroundings. The taunting voices that hurled themselves at her became louder. The more Edelgard called for her name, the harder it was to hear her. Byleth winced and tugged at her chains again. It rattled violently the harder she pulled at them.

“Edelgard!”

The cracks ran through her collar and bind. Byleth extended her hand out to Edelgard with another call of her name.

“Edelgard!”

The cracks spread towards the chains. It loosened and eased its restraint on the mercenary. As a result, Byleth stumbled forward, her hand coming close to the love of her life.

_“Byleth!”_

“El!”

Their fingers brushed each other’s palms. Without any hesitation, Edelgard grabbed her teacher’s hand and pulled her out.

Instantly, Byleth’s eyelids fluttered open.

The first thing that greeted her was the bright sun. Its rays were aimed directly at her face and she flinched, her dusty arms shielding from the light. A faint groan slipped out of her lips as Byleth’s sight adjusted. The more she blinked, the more she noticed that the darkness she resided in was no longer here.

Slowly, she peeled her arms away, greeted with the second thing upon awakening.

“You’re finally awake, my teacher,” Edelgard said with a smile.

Edelgard held her close, enveloping Byleth in her warmth that she had almost forgotten during her coma. Though the tears still flowed, Edelgard pressed her lips to Byleth’s neon hair, planting fleeting, but loving kisses on her head.

Upon closer inspection, after she parted, this Edelgard was different from the Edelgard she remembered. Vermillion royalty adorned Edelgard, the horned crown settling on her head. Then, there were faint bags settled underneath her lilac eyes and faint scars nicked on her exposed neck.

Is this truly her Edelgard?

The emperor softly gasped when Byleth’s trembling hand rested on her cheek. Edelgard quickly held onto that hand, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend’s palm. The tender and almost childish reaction to her touches… Byleth felt her chest grow warm.

“Oh… how long I’ve searched for you…” Edelgard whispered. The tears that she lost the ability to shed in so long fell, wetting a part of Byleth’s hand. She smiled and quietly sobbed, “I’m so glad to have found you, my love.”

After five years, Byleth cracked a smile.

“Thank you… for finding me.”


End file.
